


Those Two Boys

by imoldgreg



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: All From Credence’s Point Of View, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Original Percival Graves, Bullying (But Percival Saves The Day), Character Death (Mary Lou), Credence Is Soft And Special, Growing Up Together, Height difference, Hung Credence Barebone, Irish Percival Graves, Just Endless Fluff And Smut With An Anxious Credence To Bring It All Together, Kind Of Underage But Everything’s Fully Consensual By Both Parties, M/M, Mentions of past child abuse, Newt Scamander Is Brief But Adorable, No Direct Speech Until The End, Passage of time, Percival Is Loud In Bed, Protective Original Percival Graves, Rich Percival, Shy Credence Barebone, Top Credence Barebone, Unrealistic Time Scales Whoops, handjobs, powerbottom graves, set in England
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imoldgreg/pseuds/imoldgreg
Summary: Some harmless fluff and commitment - but with bottom Percival :)





	Those Two Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Exams are hitting hard so I haven’t been able to finish anything I’ve been writing - hopefully this will spur me on to write more :))

Besides the two years difference between them, Percival and Credence had been friends since birth. Credence was the younger, meaning that two years difference had manifested into a powerful tool, one which Percival had always used to boss Credence about. Any questions over the games he chose were stamped out, and any disagreements were of course solved by Percival to suit Percival.

For anyone else this would’ve been annoying, and at times admittedly it was, but Credence adored the older boy, happy to trail around after him, never the brave prince but instead the princess or the servant. He couldn’t deny the thrill of playing the girl, knowing his mother would kill him if she saw.

The two boys adored each other. Percival might’ve been spoilt but he was protective and terribly caring, and Credence might’ve been dreadfully shy but around Percival he felt safe, respected. Credence had only one sister at the time who was well into her teenage years by the time he could walk and talk, caring little for his games or grazed knees, whereas Percival would always be there for him.

When Credence started primary school Percival was fiercely protective over him, dropping the friends he had his own year to stay with Credence. No one dared even speak to Credence, and frankly he was glad. They didn’t look as though they had anything nice to say.

Percival sat with him at lunch, told him terrible stories about fire drills and dinner ladies and detentions that had happened in the past two years which he had been at school before Credence joined; his knowledge seemed endless.

They had sleepovers every weekend and Credence went over to Percival’s for tea every night. It was never the other way round; Credence’s mother was a cruel woman who Credence was sure would abuse Percival in exactly the same way she did with her own children.

Percival's house was comparable to a mansion anyway, he had no problem bringing a friend home, especially with his parents absent for most of the week due to work.

During his last year in primary Percival's class was given sex education, and when he divulged this information to Credence one sleepover he’d been terrified. His body was going to do what exactly? And Percival was even nearer the affliction than Credence. The thought made him ill.

When Percival left primary to go on to secondary, Credence was left for two years. They were miserable, and despite their weekly sleepovers remaining a constant, Percival made new friends and no longer had time to see Credence during the week. The boys who had left Credence alone while Percival was still in primary took advantage of the boy’s absence; terrible Chinese burns, ruined books, stolen pens and pencils and harsh pushes and hits.

Credence became terribly shy. When it came to his final year his mother refused to let him take part in the sexual education talk, so he had to sit outside the classroom on a chair by himself.

Percival’s voice changed. At first Credence thought it was a sore throat, but the strange mixture of octaves of boy and man remained for well over six months before finally deepening to something barely recognisable. Credence was glad the older boy never lost his soft Irish lilt despite the changes.

He grew hair, and so much of it. When they changed into their sleepwear Credence couldn’t help staring; under his arms, on his chest, a trail of it leading down his belly, even his arms and legs had a thin layer of fur. Percival told him he got it on his face too, but he shaved it off.

He lost his baby fat, and soon Percival’s body had soft resemblance of muscle. His face changed slightly, his eyebrows grew thicker, his lips a little bigger, his face shape seemed to harden. Even Percival’s smell changed.

When Credence started secondary Percival 'adopted' him into his group of friends; big strong looking boys that were even bigger than Percival, who made jokes Credence didn’t get and used words he’d never heard, but sounded hard and dirty on the tongue.

They always watched girls who looked a certain way, with rolled up skirts and their school shirts too tight, shouted things to do with their bodies and what they’d like to do to them. Some of the comments even had Credence blushing.

The lessons were hard, and only got harder as the year went on. No one wanted to sit with him, the boys were still horrible, even more inventive than they were in primary. They often left marks, like black eyes and scrapes, but if he showed Percival he’d go and fight them. Percival was incredibly strong, never losing a fight despite being noticeably shorter than most boys, and he could become so angry so quickly, it was almost frightening.

Credence had also noted Percival had started smoking and missing lessons, and his grades sounded terrible, but Credence never mentioned it.

They remained as close as brothers, never missing their weekly sleepovers, but of course as Credence grew older his body began to make the same change as Percival’s, and subsequently their sleepovers began to change.

It started with just looking at each other, at their bodies. Percival’s was much bigger now, almost fifteen he had developed good muscles for his age and was undeniably handsome. Credence had grown tall, taller than Percival, but had remained skinny, with hair generously appearing on almost every body part he owned, and everything seeming terribly out of proportion.

Credence was self conscious, suddenly aware of his inadequacy, but Percival assured him he looked better than he thought. The spots that had appeared on his back and chest didn’t match the other boy's words.

He felt dirty. His cock demanded attention constantly, but the terrifying memories from Percival’s Sex Ed kept him from meeting its needs. This only made the need worse, and it manifested into sultry dreams of hot sweaty skin against skin. Credence tried not to recognise the boy in the dreams as Percival, but he’d felt so guilty he’d told him everything.

Percival had reassured him, admitting to his own dreams often featuring Credence. 

Credence had then told him in a hushed voice about how bad the need to touch himself was, and Percival had laughed. It was normal, he’d said. It was healthy.

Percival started rubbing himself in front of Credence until he came all over his hand, frowning in concentration and biting his lip to hold back his soft groans. After a while Credence starting doing the same, and they let their release mix.

Around the time Credence turned fourteen they started touching each other, started kissing. Credence couldn’t remember when it started, or how, but he couldn’t deny he loved it. He wasn’t sure what made someone a good kisser, but he was sure Percival was one; he had him trembling out of breath and terribly flushed by the end of an intense kiss, cock straining at his pyjamas.

They stroked each other’s pricks under the covers at first, but soon they were shamelessly baring all for one another, watching unabashed as the other’s hand worked itself over the length. Percival’s was small and fat, and Credence could barely believe his own was bigger. Percival said Credence’s dick was bigger than all of his friends'.

They tasted each other’s cum, and Credence was surprised at how salty it was.

At school they never mentioned it, acting how they always had, but Credence’s hormones were raging and soon they started doing it in the toilets. One day Percival went on his knees in front of Credence and sucked his dick, right in the centre stall with several other boys outside. They started doing that a lot.

Percival moved up into the final two years of school at the same time as when Credence’s mother died in a car crash. His older sister had long since moved away and his younger sister Modesty had gone to live with her real father, so Credence had been left alone. He wasn’t sure if he should’ve been sad. He didn’t really feel anything at all.

Percival's family unofficially adopted him, and after a while the welts on Credence’s hands and back started to fade. It was like a weight had been lifted, suddenly he was happier then he’d ever been.

Credence shared a bed with Percival at night, despite the fact they’d redecorated one of the spare rooms for him. He barely owned a thing, so Percival took him shopping. They spent all day together when they weren’t at school, and Credence found himself getting involved with superheroes, much to Percival’s rather amusing dismay. His room began filling with comic books, action figures and DVDs, and he realised he enjoyed reading books too, so his shelves filled with novels. Framed photographs of himself and Percival made an appearance, along with souvenirs of everywhere they went (Credence easily became a sucker for gift shops).

Credence grew his hair, and by the time he was sixteen it was at his shoulders, thick and dark and wild. Percival loved carding his fingers through it.

He’d grown almost a full head taller than Percival, his own muscles forming but remaining naturally lithe, his limbs becoming proportional again. When Percival told him how good he looked he finally began to believe it.

Percival himself was beautiful. He’d remained short and stocky, but had taken up the habit of going to the gym and working out. Now at eighteen he was a well built young man with smooth tanned skin and a pretty face.

One night Percival told Credence to fuck him. He moaned it while Credence sucked his dick, both of them painfully hard, their skin shining with sweat.

Credence didn’t know what to do with himself, so Percival pushed him down on his back. He fingered himself as he knelt over Credence, a dreadfully beautiful sight, his spare hand lathering Credence’s cock with lubricant. It smelt strongly of some kind of synthetic fruit, but felt like velvet over his length.

He lowered himself down onto his prick, and Credence cried. Percival was so tight, tighter than anything Credence had ever felt, and so wet and hot. The older boy leant over him and held him tight, rolling his hips perfectly as Credence hid his face in his neck, his moans girlish and overwhelmed. Credence didn’t last long, and Percival fingered himself until he came on his chest.

It didn’t take long for Credence to figure out what sex was supposed to entail. At first Percival just rode him, lasting longer and longer each time, and soon Percival was bouncing up and down on his cock for the best part of an hour, eyes closed and mouth open, before they both collapsed in an exhausted sweaty heap on the bed.

Then Credence started fucking Percival how he so often begged him to, sometimes on all fours, but mostly they faced each other, one of Percival’s legs over Credence’s shoulder as he pounded into him. Percival was bossy, keeping his hand tightly on the back of Credence’s neck as he moaned a breathless “harder baby” or “right there don’t stop”. 

Credence was completely entranced by the expressions Percival made, the profanities that fell from his lips along with a string of repressed moans. Credence himself was naturally quiet in bed, only occasionally letting out soft whimpers or grunts, possibly a high pitched keen if he was really overwhelmed, but Percival was loud. He had to bite his knuckles or cover his mouth to muffle himself, and even then he sounded filthy. If Credence went deep enough he’d almost scream.

Once they’d started fucking it seemed neither of them could stop, Percival bending over almost every surface in the house for Credence to take him, arching his back up against Credence, the size difference between them terribly obvious in such a position.

At school Percival would drag Credence into an empty classroom or a bathroom stall, begging for his cock. Credence tried to remind himself they were people, not dogs in heat, but when he sank into Percival’s tight heat it seemed his body took control, thrusting fast and deep and hard at Percival’s command.

They’d never given themselves a label, but a few weeks before Percival left for his training he asked Credence to be his boyfriend. Officially. There was no hesitation in Credence’s response; an immediate enthusiastic yes followed by a slow fuck that had Percival in tears by the end of it. Pride may have been a sin but Credence couldn’t help thinking he was extremely good at pleasuring the older boy.

Percival’s final grades had been poor, leaving him unable to attend a university, but that had never been part of Percival’s plan anyway. He took on a training course to become a police officer, a year long venture on the other side of the country.

The night before Percival left Credence cried too much and gave himself a terrible head cold for a week afterwards, but Percival kept his promise of calling him every night and visiting during the holidays. Credence had two more years left of high school, and without Percival and his friends things were lonely and cold.

He made friends with a boy called Newt in his final year who’d recently moved from the South, with wild Chestnut curls and pretty green eyes. They both liked the same superheroes, and Newt was shy and socially inept, so the two of them were quite the match. Credence didn’t like bringing people back to Percival’s home - his home - he’d never needed to before, so he went to Newt’s house instead.

Newt was eager to show him everything he owned, his collection of superhero memorabilia put Credence’s to shame, but he was terribly humble about it, more looking to impress the other boy rather than bragging to him.

Newt loved animals, and the inside of his house resembled a zoo; dogs, cats, birds in cages, rabbits and guinea pigs in the garden, and Newt had even mentioned his grandfather owning a farm with pigs and horses and cattle. Credence had barely been around animals besides an aloof cat of Percival’s neighbour, and when a huge brown beast of a dog bounded up to him with its big pink tongue hanging out Credence could've shrieked. Although he found himself completely enamored with the soft little rabbits Newt kept in his garden, the dogs continued to unnerve him, and he hated when they barked.

Newt’s parents were warm and red headed, with a matching constellation of freckles to their son’s. They were so excited to find that Newt had a friend, welcoming Credence eagerly. Percival’s mother had looked after him well when she was home but he’d only met his father twice. It was strange to meet two parents at once.

They spent every other night together watching superhero films or discussing the comics or playing on Newt’s games console. It stopped Credence feeling lonely, but he’d never told Newt about Percival, how much he missed him, how he slept in his bed instead of his own with one of his hoodies wrapped round the pillow for scent. Newt didn’t know half of Credence’s t shirts and jumpers were actually Percival's, that he constantly felt like half of himself was missing until Percival came home during the holidays.

Newt kissed him the day before Percival was due to return home for good, his year of training finally over. Credence had left very quickly without saying goodbye. He’d spent the whole night worrying what Percival would think of him, if what had happened counted as cheating. Credence was sure it was, and that he was a terrible person.

When Percival came back Credence had hugged him so tight he might’ve crushed him, if Percival wasn’t extremely built up from his year away. His muscles stood out clearly, his shoulders broad and thighs like tree trunks.

His mother had been away on business but she called, terribly happy that he was home. His father had sent a large sum of money for Percival to buy a house with in the mail, but the attached letter had been lost.

When they had sex that night Percival had ridden Credence so good he might’ve cried. With each slow roll of his powerful hips, Credence buried so deep inside him, everything felt right, bursts of complete ecstasy encasing them together. Percival came first, his muscles tensing, hot ribbons of white spurting out over the other’s face. Credence had caught most of it in his mouth, sucking what he hadn’t off his fingers. Percival watched completely entranced.

Credence told him Newt had kissed him the following morning when they were both in the kitchen naked. Percival was cooking bacon and eggs for them, a skill he’d picked up while he was away.

Credence had expected the older man to be angry, but Percival had sighed in a deflated way and admitted that something similar had happened with one of the officers the month before, and that of course he’d pushed him away but had felt terrible about it for weeks after. Credence felt much better after Percival’s confession, and they’d both kissed sweetly.

Soon enough Percival bought a nice apartment in the main city where his new position in the police force was, and Credence managed to score a place in the nearest university, so they moved in together. Credence took charge of decorating the apartment, which with Percival’s father’s money it was really more like a penthouse suit, and the end result was beautiful.

Percival progressed quicker than what seemed possible, and within barely a few years he became commissioner. Credence easily got his degree and moved swiftly onto his masters with funding by the university, the possibility of a PhD on the horizon.

Credence thought there was nothing else left to surprise him, nothing that he couldn’t expect – his life was surely as perfect as it could get, what more could he have?

One day Percival got down on one knee.

“Credence, will you marry me?”


End file.
